Certain vehicles today utilize radar systems. For example, certain vehicles utilize radar systems to detect other vehicles, pedestrians, or other objects on a road in which the vehicle is travelling. Radar systems may be used in this manner, for example, in implementing automatic braking systems, adaptive cruise control, and avoidance features, among other vehicle features. Certain vehicle radar systems, called multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) radar systems, have multiple transmitters and receivers. While radar systems are generally useful for such vehicle features, in certain situations existing radar systems may have certain limitations.
When a vehicle is in movement, the relative position of a target with respect to each radar on the vehicle changes as well. When a target relative position changes from one radar to another, the second radar must initiate the tracking processes. This initialization of the tracking processes introduces an undesirable latency. It would be desirable to overcome this latency and to provide continuous tracking in the vehicular radar system. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing to overcome this problem. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.